The One That Got Away
by KMPC
Summary: A simple christmas letter to a soldier who's risking his life can change the courses in life. You meet the love of your life, and you're not entirely sure if they'll always be there. Who knew a simple letter could help you find love.


**A/N: **Hi, loves! So this is just a one-shot that I thought of while I was sitting like a bump on a log in History. Inspiration is from Katy Perry's new song **The One That Got Away**. It's my new obsession. Btw, this is set in past tense. At the end is when it's present tense. just thought i'd let you all know :) Review please!

**Summary: **A simple christmas letter to a soldier who's risking his life can change the courses in life. You meet the love of your life, and you're not entirely sure if they'll always be there. Who knew a simple letter could help you find love.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

**I**

It was that time of year again. Christmas time. The one time of the year he wished he was at home with his family and friends. He never celebrated christmas, but his family did.

He missed the snow, the smell of his mother's cooking, the sounds of his father complaining about the blisters he got from shoveling the snow away from the driveway.

He especially missed how innocent his mother looked on christmas morning. She was more excited about the presents than he ever was. Even when he was a child.

He even missed the way his best friend would always bring over a fruit cake made from scratch. He would stay up late and bake it for his family. It always tasted horrible, but he looked forward to it every year.

"Boys, guess who has enough letters this year?"

Excitement had ran through the young mens veins as christmas letters were being passed around. His entire two years of being in the army, he never did receive a christmas letter from people other than his family or friends.

People weren't as enthusiastic about giving letters to the troops as they were before.

The troops did get letters but every year, the most they ever got were about fifty letters, which wasn't enough to give to everyone individually.

"Goldsworthy, this one's for you." Lieutenant Cameron said as he handed Eli a letter with this name on it, printed in gold letters.

He took the letter with a smile. He went back to his cot where he read his letter in silence. It was a personalized letter that was obviously written by a girl. A girl who loved to write with colorful glittery ink.

_Merry Christmas, Soldier!_

_My name is Clare Edwards, from University of Toronto, wishing you a very merry christmas, Elijah! Thank you so much for risking your life to protect my own. I am truly thankful to have such a brave man like you to protect our country. Stay strong and safe. You'll be back home in no time. _

_With love, _

_Clare Diane Edwards._

He smiled as he noticed that there was a small picture of a girl with light brown hair, cut to her shoulders and in curls. She had beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous ivory skin, and a big smile that made him grin.

"Those eyes." Eli mumbled to himself.

He felt the cot move a bit. He turned to see that his friend, Jacob, had sat down next to him with his letter in hands.

"Wow, she's a looker." He said in his low husky voice.

He laughed and said, "Sure is." He put his letter away, with full intentions of keeping his first christmas letter as long as he could.

**II**

_Summer after high school when we first met_

She rolled her eyes as the girls around her gushed about how cute the soldiers they were assigned to were.

They were missing the whole concept of writing the letters. Those soldiers were risking their own lives to help every gender, animal, living thing that was in their country. Not to impress those idiotic girls that only looked at the unimportant things.

"Clare, please come here."

She stood up and walked to the teacher's desk, ready to find out who the soldier she was to write a christmas letter to.

"Here you are, Miss Edwards." She mumbled a thank you and walked back to her desk.

When she got back to her desk, the bell had rung, indicating that her last class was over. She collected her stuff, and made her way to meet up with her boyfriend, Jake.

She hadn't looked at her soldier yet, and wasn't planning on to, until she got back to her dorm room. She made her way to her dorm where she dropped off her books and then made her way to the cafe, where she was to meet Jake.

When she had made her way to the cafe, Jake was nowhere in sight. She soon felt a pair of long arms wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to his front.

"Ditch that cheap boyfriend of yours. Come with me to my dorm." Jake had whispered huskily into her ear, making her jump in fright.

She hit his stomach as he laughed. "What do you mean cheap? He bought me a delicious breakfast this morning for a buck eighty." She joked around as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well guess what I can give you?" Clare shrugged and waited for him to respond. "I can get you a three course dinner, for free." Clare gasped as Jake nodded slowly. "Free?" Jake nodded seriously, "Free."

Clare rolled her eyes, and took hold of his big hands. "Lead the way, my cheap boyfriend."

When she had gotten home that night. She started on her christmas card. The first thing that escaped her mouth as she saw him for the first time.

_"Those eyes."_

**III**

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

"Welcome home, baby boy." His mother said as she squeezed him to death at the airport.

Two years, away from home, and he was back in Toronto. He was back with his family and friends. He had missed the snow, but he came back just in time for the bright green grass and vibrant colors of the flowers.

"Cece, you're hurting the poor brat." Cece let go of him and he wiped the tears away from her face.

He gathered all of his belongings, and made their way back to his home. He was sitting in the back of the car, watching the town.

He noticed that new shops were built, new faces were seen, but the feeling of home never left.

They were stuck at a stop light in front of the University. It was probably passing time, because he could see students walking in and out of a building.

His eyes had bulged out of his sockets as he saw her. She was standing by the cross walk, holding two big books in her arms.

He remembered those light brown curls anywhere. She looked better in person than her picture. He was speechless as he watched her walk on the cross walk, keeping her eyes forward.

He continued to watch her until he heard a clearing of throat.

"You, uh, know that girl, Eli?" Bullfrog smiled teasingly at his son. Cece was watching her also with a smile on her face.

"He probably wants to." Cece giggled as her and her husband punched knuckles.

Eli blushed and told them to shush. He turned to see if she was still in sit, but just as he looked, she was walking into a building.

"If it helps, Eli, she's really pretty." Cece said as she turned around and looked at him. He nodded and smirked.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, today, we have some special visitors."<p>

She and her friend Bianca looked up from their worksheet as the teacher announced the news.

The teacher had opened the classroom door when there was a knock. "Oh, that must be them." the teacher said excitedly. When she opened the door,

The class watched as four men dressed in navy blue suits, obviously from the military, walk into the class.

She was looking down at her paper until Bianca had whispered into her ear, "Isn't that Elijah?"

She looked up, and sure enough it was him. Short black hair, freckles, those full lips, and not to mention, his emerald eyes. He was standing with his hands behind his back, looking at his lieutenant as he spoke.

Her heart was beating fast and she felt butterflies in her tummy. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She snapped back into reality as she remembered, she was a taken woman.

_I have a boyfriend._

_I have a boyfriend._

_I have a boyfriend._

She chanted in her head as she closed her eyes. She couldn't be having those thoughts about the man before her, that she knows nothing about, over her boyfriend of two years.

"Pst, Clare, he's looking at you." Bianca silently said without him noticing her talking to Clare. She snapped her eyes open and sure enough, he was smirking at her. Clare quickly looked down and blushed a deep red.

She slowly peeked up and he was still smirking at her. She gave him a tiny smile and looked anywhere but his way.

Twenty minutes into the lieutenant and the three other soldiers answering questions, Clare still hadn't looked at Eli. Too scared that she would get caught.

When she decided to look up, he was looking at his friend, who was answering a question about the training they did before heading out to war.

Clare looked at his profile and she felt the same butterflies in her tummy. He had the most perfect jaw structure that she wanted to run her hands over. His nose was cute and she wanted to kiss it. His cheekbones were perfect. His lips were so pink and looked so soft.

He felt a pair of eyes on him. He slowly looked up, his eyes landing on hers. She looked down quicker than ever, her face turning pink. She felt embarrassed that she had got caught.

It was his chance to look at her. She was still looking down. He could see her tiny freckles that were covering a bit of her nose and her chubby cheeks. He watched as she used her hair as a shield. She looked so tiny and cute, that he smirked.

Seeing her up close was a whole lot better than from a picture, or on the street.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rung. Everyone got out of their seats and thanked the four men for coming.

Clare made her way out the door with Bianca, looking down.

"Bye."

Clare turned around and Eli was smirking at her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Clare blushed and softly said, "Bye."

Eli smirked and watched as her and Bianca left the classroom.

"Wasn't that the girl from the christmas letter?" Jacob asked as he stood next to him.

"Yeah, that is."

**III**

"Hey, you're Clare aren't you?"

"And you're Elijah, right?

"It's Eli. I wanted to thank you for the christmas letter. It meant a lot to me."

"Eli," She tested on her tongue. "It was just a letter." She laughed nervously.

"It was my first christmas letter."

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm, so I was wondering, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I kind of have a boyfriend."

"So? I don't bite. And it's only lunch. I'm sure the boyfriend will understand."

"...Okay, i'll go."

"My treat."

"No I don-"

"Don't even try it. What kind of gentleman would I be if I made a pretty girl like you buy your own food?"

"I already said yes. No need to make yourself look good."

"I don't have to make myself look good. I'm just that great."

"Smug person. I like that."

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other _

_We made a pact_

"Okay, you have to find all of the terrorists and shoot them. Okay?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, go follow the opening into the building and just find as much people you can. Make sure to press the x button to shoot."

"Woah, who's this person talking to me? You're friend? This headphones are really uncomfortable."

"Clare! Right there! Get him!"

"Oh! Oh! ohh! I got it, babe! I got it!"

"Clare keep shooting you're getting attacked by the dogs!"

"Oh crap. I just shot a dog. I'm going to hell."

"Over there! Get him!"

"Oh what now bitch? hmm, Clare bear is going to kick your ass!"

"Oh god, this is why innocent girls like you don't play Modern Warfare. You're too cute."

"Are you seriously laughing at me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not."

"BOOM!"

"…How did you do that? I've been trying for days trying to get that door down. What did you do?"

"I honestly just pressed all of the buttons until something happened."

"Eli! hahaha, stop kissing me! I'm trying to kill some terrorists!"

"Oh that's just great Eli! You made me cause attention to these stupids! I'm going to die because of you!"

**IV**

"Your hair has gotten long since you came home from afghanistan."

"I know, it's past my ears. I feel like a teenager again."

"You look like a teenager."

"Gee, thanks, Clare."

"You're welcome."

"I hate my hair like this. I should go cut it."

"Don't. What am I suppose to play with when you kiss me?"

"Well, you could touch my ass if you'd like?"

"What ass? You don't have one."

"Well if I don't have one, can I touch yours?"

"…Are you implying that I have a fat ass?"

"No, i'm saying that you have a nice ass and as your boyfriend of now nine months, I should be able to touch it and no one else."

"You're so stupid."

"You love me."

"And you love me."

**V**

"Clare, honestly, why would you think that?"

"Because it's pretty damn obvious that Imogen has feelings for you!"

"But I don't have feelings for her! I love you! Only you!"

"Well, how do I know that one day you're gonna stop loving me and go for Ms. Skinny as a twig-perfect haired-stylish-and outgoing Imogen Moreno?"

"Because I fell for you! Not her! I love you, not her. Clare this is getting old."

"No, watching all of these girls flirting with my boyfriend is getting old!"

"Clare, what will make you realize that you're the only girl I care about?"

"You know what? Forget it. I'm sleeping at my mom's tonight."

"Clare, come on. Don't do that."

"Why shouldn't I? It's my mom."

"Come on, Clare."

"…"

"Just stay home with me. We'll talk things out. We'll sleep it off. Just don't leave me. Please."

"Fine."

"Come here."

He had kissed her with so much passion and love. He leaned kissed her forehead and leaned his against hers.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you first. I love you."

"I love you. We can talk about it without yelling right?"

"Of course."

_I should of told you what you meant to me_

_Cause now I pay the price_

"Hey Clare." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever told you that I loved you?"

"Everyday."

"Do you love me?"

"Around the world and back again."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"What if I told you I was being deployed to Iraq in four months?"

"….Eli, what are you talking about?"

"Me and the boys are going to Iraq, Clare."

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure, Clare."

"Do you promise to come back?"

"Don't cry. I promise. Nothing will ever separate me from you."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I told you not to cry. I've been to war before. I know how to handle myself."

"I love you."

He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, more. Don't you dare doubt that for one second."

**VI**

"You don't regret it do you?"

"I would never regret it."

"Give me your hand."

"Clare what's this?"

"It's my purity ring. It belongs to you, and only you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I love you. I'll always be with you."

"I'm never taking it off. When i'm out on the fields, I'll wear it under my dog tags. Even if I get in trouble."

"You leave in two months. That's too short. Do you really have to go?"

"I have to. I already agreed. I can't back out, Clare."

"I'll miss you."

"I promise once I get back, we can start our life together."

"But you'll have to go back one day won't you?"

"Mmhm."

"I guess i'll have to suck it up. Because I want you in my life."

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Please don't leave me. Please don't."

"I have to, Clare."

"Please."

"Clare, I promise when I get back, i'm going to give you everything."

"But that's in a year! What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Believe."

"Huh?"

"Stay strong. I love you, always remember that. Promise me you won't cry anymore."

"I can't keep that promise."

"Why?"

"It's too hard not to cry."

"ALL SOLDIERS BOARD THE BUSES!"

"Eli, please, please, please don't leave me."

"Clare," He wiped his tears pouring down his face. "I love you."

"Around the world and back again?"

"Around the world and back again."

"Eli, it's time." Lieutenant Cameron said as he gave the couple a look of sadness.

Lieutenant Sean Cameron knew what it felt like to lose his loved one to war.

"One minute."

He nodded and made his way onto the bus.

"I'll write you."

"You still owe me a date where I get to pay."

"It's a date. When I get back you can pay for whatever you want."

"Eli, come on, man!"

"I love you."

"I love you, more."

**VII**

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Clare Edwards?"

"Speaking."

"Ms. Edwards, I have some news. I'm sorry bu-"

"Don't you d-dare finish that sentence."

"I'm sorry, Clare. Eli passed away."

Her world stopped for a second. He was gone. He wasn't coming back like he promised. He wasn't coming home to her.

"Are you sure he isn't just hurt?"

"Clare…i'm really sorry."

**VIII**

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

Clare woke up and cried. It was December 23rd. The day Eli had found out she was on this earth. The first day he received his first christmas letter from someone.

Clare drove to the graveyard with her letter in hand. She was dressed in his favorite colors on her. Dark blue.

Once she saw his headstone, tears starts coming out of her eyes. She put on her earmuffs, her gloves and got her letter.

She walked up to his grave and she saw the fruit cake Adam always gave him for christmas. She sat down cross legged, in front of his headstone.

"Merry Christmas, Bubba. Guess what I have? A christmas letter."

She smiled and opened it up."I wrote it in sparkly purple ink this year. I figured i'd change it up a bit."

_"Merry Christmas, love._

_It's been five years and i'm still here for you. I met someone. His name's Reese. He treats me good, don't worry. I want you to remember that I love you and no one will ever change that. Forever and ever. Around the world and back again. Cece has been baking your favorite. Chocolate chip cookies with walnuts. I brought some for you. Bullfrog is still Bullfrog. I saw Jacob the other day too. He's down here for a month and then he's going back to afghanistan. I really miss you. You still owe me that date where I get to pay for everything. I'll also have you know that MW3 came out last month. I'm kicking ass, thank you very much. Merrry Christmas, love. Have a very merry christmas._

_Love,_

_Your Clare-bear_

_P.S. I love you around the world and back again._

_You were the one that got away._

**A/N: **I'm not entirely sure this was how I wanted. The original plan was to have Clare and Eli fight before he left, but I couldn't help myself. Le sigh oh well. I'm sure there was miss spelled words and some words were switched for others, but oh well. I'll fix it later. btw, Demented and Deranged will be updates during Thanksgiving break, which is next week. Cool? cool. Review please!


End file.
